dark_parablesfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:The Match Girl's Lost Paradise/@comment-29376355-20180731195419/@comment-28060534-20180801223143
The subject isn't just that Eipix is the bad guy and I'm being unfair to them. My wrath and rage with them is because they aren't willing to take a time to produce a TRUE dp game. In dp14 the credits shows that Eipix took a major involvement in the game Yet the game doesn't have the old Eipix involvement we felt in the games 8-13, so, don't try to believe that Eipix just aren't capable of creating a charming dp game, if they took the time, they can do it, they took their time in dp14 ( thanks to Blue Tea Games ) and gave us a dp game with blue tea's charm and the Eipix influence used and applied perfectly and worked to rise the quality of the game up. Players loved this, take the game's performence in the market as a provement. After that great game, they wasted the profit gained from the success of dp14 on the game we're seeing now called "Dark Parables 15", I love Blue Tea Games because they didn't speak loudly but showed us a simple role : "You want a perfect game ? you have to give us time and be patient" Now, just when Eipix took the lead, the first thing they did is that they just rushed the game in everything ( the recycled puzzles and simple gameplay and the all blue-green scenes are a great provement of this ) and ignored that the role they abandoned is the key to the true dp game which resulted in a game with more than 100 reviews, look on all the games released before dp14 for the past few years and see how many people bothered to give a reviews. Don't persuade me that Eipix is doing their best. I've played almost all their games, and seriously their game are mind blowing and created in a way that made me drop my jaw that these are games. But when it comes to dark parables..*sigh* The bad storytelling is a running issue on their other games as well, as well as the rushed endings that breaks the mood of the games and the lack of explaining details here and there. Their amazing short time worked for them and played it safe, but not on the dark parables series. The whole situation is a newsletter showing great teasers for the game but the game pops out of no where saying: "ohh please, just forget these screenshots, this is what you will get, deal with it." I'm so sorry but say what you want to say, but don't persuade me or discuss a matter about a developer who created a game that isn't great ( if not trash ) when they don't even bother take a required/ necessary time, even if it means a drop in quality and recycle puzzles ( which I've never seen on any hopa game other than this game that happens to be a dark parables game ) I understand you points, and glad you liked the game. I'm just furious for the reasons above, no developer ever does this other than Eipix. And what's more hurting: they don't seem to value the fact that they're toying with one of the most iconic and successful HOPA series of all times, and they don't seem to care about any charm or something, sending any message to them about "this game is bad" would only have them replaying anything along the line of "we understand this. We're doing our best. We listen to the players...etc" when any thing releted to our subject just discard it and go on with their idea knowing that this is the BEST for the series and that they placed great care. They treat dark parables as any other series they own, even worse and with less care to be honest. That's why I'm offended with them.